Promotions and games which are associated with the sale of products have shown enduring popularity with consumers. A wide variety of such promotions and games are known, and may include gaming systems where game elements are collected to receive an award, or receipt by a consumer of a promotional element which can be redeemed for an award, or which may have intrinsic value for the consumer.
Promotional systems for use with container closures have heretofore taken various forms. For example, it has been known to provide the liner portion of a closure in the form of a gaming piece, whereby collection of certain ones of the liners permits prize redemption, or the liners themselves can be individually redeemed for cash or other awards. It has also been known to provide container closures with a compartment element positionable generally within the closure so that a promotional element can be positioned within the compartment for removal upon opening of the container. Closure/compartment arrangements of this nature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,659, to Howes et al., hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is directed to an easy-open promotion-receiving member for a promotional closure which is configured to facilitate convenient manipulation and opening by consumers for use in a promotional or gaming system.